$\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{12}{10} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{12}{10}$ as $\dfrac{120}{100}$ $\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{120}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{124}{100}$